


often

by belindarimbi13



Series: this shell has stories to tell [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: (c) belinda arimbi





	often

**Author's Note:**

> (c) belinda arimbi

>  
> 
> they often ask where has the time go
> 
> while actually
> 
> time never leaves
> 
> it is there
> 
> always
> 
> and it silently judges
> 
> how we waste the moments and complain

 

–b, 08/07/17 19:03


End file.
